Hold On, Stay Strong
by White Patronus
Summary: UA: "McKinley Academy, Internat psychiatrique mixe pour lycéens...". Là, où tout le monde est accepté, malgré leurs "différences". Anorexie chez l'une, violence chez l'autre. Déprsession chez l'un, et paranoïa chez l'autre. Mais peut-être que la musique sera la clé de leur geuérison.
1. Kurt Hummel

**A/N : Rebonjour, car c'est la deuxième fois que je poste quelque chose sur …*en mode raconte-sa-vie* Bref, ceci est un UA qui me trottait dans la tête depuis assez longtemps… J'espère que ça vous plaira… Chapitre toujours pas bêtaté et d'ailleurs je pense à lancer un avis de recherche pour retrouver ma Rahcel… En attendant, je cherche une bêta… Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimers : Je n'ai rien… Toujours et encore.**

POV Kurt

La lame pénétrant dans sa peau, voila ce qui rassurait réellement Kurt. Il avait 12 ans quand il a commencé. Certes, son père l'avait surpris en train de se mutiler et l'avait obligé à écumer tout les cabinets de psychologues de l'Ohio. À 14 ans, le châtain promit à son père de ne plus toucher à un quelconque objet coupant. Mais Carole, la femme de Burt, avait pris Kurt sur le fait. Il l'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à son père.

-McKinley Academy est notre dernier espoir, Burt! Ne cessait de répéter Carole, dans le dos du châtain

-Mais c'est une école pour les malades mentaux! C'est un hôpital psychiatrique pour jeunes! Mon fils n'est pas fou! Ça fait deux ans qu'il ne se mutile plus... Répliquait à chaque fois son mari.

Mais un jour, Burt surprit son fils, la manche de son bras droit relevée, s'enfonçant une lame de Cutter dans le bras. Le plus vieux remarqua plusieurs dizaines de cicatrices déjà présentes. À partir de ça, il n'hésita plus. Le lendemain soir, alors que Kurt était plongé dans un livre, Burt lâcha un prospectus devant le bouquin du châtain, attirant l'attention de ce dernier.

-C'est quoi? Demanda son fils en s'emparant du dépliant.

Son corps se raidit alors quand il lut la première page:" McKinley Academy, Internat psychiatrique mixe pour lycéens". Burt attendit une quelconque réaction de son fils.

-Pourquoi? Demanda ce dernier, d'une voix brisée

-Kurt... L'autre jour, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne mettais que des pulls à manches longues en plein mois de Juillet... Tu te souviens qu'est-ce que tu m'avais répondu? Commença Burt, grave

-Que c'était à la mode et que j'étais frileux... Répondit Kurt.

-Hier... Je suis entré dans ta chambre sans frapper... Continua son père.

Le châtain se figea.

-Kurt... Montre-moi ton bras. Ordonna Burt.

Le plus jeune hésita mais obéit à son paternel, dévoilant son bras mutilé dont certaines cicatrices venaient juste de se refermer.

-Tu m'avais promis... Souffla son père en effleurant les cicatrices, pourquoi tu te fais subir ça, Kurt?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et ne pût retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent doucement sur ses joues.

-Papa... Désolé...

-C'est moi qui suis désolé... À la rentrée prochaine, tu vas à McKinley Academy... Tu vas rencontrer d'autres personnes comme toi... Tu verras, tu iras mieux, déclara Burt en serrant tendrement la main de son fils.

-Ils m'insultent parce que j'ai fait mon Coming-Out et parce que je ne parle pas à grand-monde... Avoua le châtain.

Burt prit Kurt dans ses bras et le berça.

-Pourquoi tu nous en as-tu pas parlé à Carole et moi? Lui murmura le plus vieux.

-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi... Lui répondit-il.

-Tu iras là-bas... Ce sera bien, tu verras... Ne t'en fais pas... Chuchota son père.

Les larmes de Kurt redoublèrent d'intensité. Mais son père dût partir s'occuper de son garage, laissant le châtain seul dans sa chambre avec le dépliant de McKinley Academy devant lui. "McKinley Academy, Internat psychiatrique mixe pour lycéens." suivi d'une photo du bâtiment principal. Un lycée normal, en briques rouge... Kurt tourna la page. "Auto-mutilations, violence, dépression, drogues... Tout cas psychologique est traité par des spécialistes dans un environnement sain et adapté." Une image de deux adolescents discutant en souriant entre eux était insérée juste en bas du texte. Pas besoin d'en lire plus... Kurt savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette école. Il ne se considérait pas comme "Malade mental"... Il n'était pas un monstre! Mais son père avait raison... Dans son lycée actuel, il ne sentait pas à l'aise non-plus et il n'avait pas beaucoup voire pas du tout d'amis... Mais l'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique était vraiment la dernière solution qu'il aurait imaginée. Kurt se leva et alla sur internet pour visiter la page Web de sa future école. Non-seulement, il commençait les cours le 25 août, mais ses vacances étaient complètement décalées à celles de son ancien lycée. Il avait 20 jours pour se préparer à sa rentrée. Ça lui semblait très court...

**Blabla : Vous pouvez considérez ce chapitre comme un prologue… Mais pour l'instant j'ai déjà écrit les 2****ème**** et 3****ème**** chapitres qui peuvent aussi être des « prologues »… En les attenant, vous pouvez reviewer celui-là !**

**A bientôt**

**Claire**


	2. Rachel Berry

**A/N : Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous, les gens ? Moi ça va tranquille ! Alors je remercie les personnes qui ont posté des commentaires géniaux ! Les muets qui ont quand même lu ma fic (mouhahaha, je vous vois… Oui, je reçois un mail quand vous me followez, en fait… Moins classes que si je vous stalkais, vraiment, je sais !) Bref, moins de blala ! Et place au chapitre LE plus court que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie ! D'ailleurs, mon avis de recherche pour ma bêta adorée n'ont rien donné… Je lance donc un appel de Bêta, ma boite de message est toujours ouverte et si jamais vous n'avez pas de compte, je vous laisse mon Twitter à disposition ( SilverclawNymph) et mon Tumblr ( . com )… Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Disclaimers : Je n'ai rien**

Elles étaient deux: Rachel et Barbara. Mais personne ne les croyaient. Rachel était la poésie et Barbara était l'avarice. Différentes? Certes. Mais proche, très proche. Même si Rachel n'était pas le cerveau des deux, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Les autres adolescents n'avaient pas une "Barbara" dans leur tête... Rachel, si. Barbara lui disait tout: de comment s'habiller à comment cuisiner du foie gras. Elles se parlaient continuellement, à voix haute. Leurs pauvres pères ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à leur Rachel chérie, restait impuissant devant Barbara qui s'emparait de l'esprit de leur fille. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi décidaient-ils de les envoyer dans un lycée Psychiatrique? Elles n'étaient pas dangereuses. Elle avait l'air tout-à fait normale à l'extérieur, 17 ans, petite, yeux aussi bruns que ses cheveux, une garde rive particulière, une voix magnifique, 2 pères, aucune mère... Et deux personnes dans sa tête... Oui, elles étaient 2. Rachel et Barbara mais personne ne les croyaient.

**N'oubliez pas que les Reviews sont gratuites et illimités !**

**A bientôt**

**Claire (qui envisage à changer de nom Fanfictionien)**


	3. Santana Lopez

_**A/N**_** : Hey les gens ! Happy Mercredi ! Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrai vous dire mon appréhension face à l'épisode de demain (The Break-Up) qui va surement m'amener à une mort un peu prématurée car voir mes DEUX bébés pleurer dans un même épisode c'est trop !**

_**Dédicace**_** : A ma nouvelle béta : **_**Klaine29**_**, AKA Mélanie que je remercie pour la correction de ce petit chapitre (enfin je précise, les premiers seront un peu tous comme ça)**

**Disclaimers : Je n'ai rien… Ni rien… Et encore moins rien…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Mentir pour survivre, telle était la devise de Santana. Elle avait toujours été seule, c'est vrai! Chaque fois qu'un enfant venait, il fallait qu'elle mente, soit sur son prénom, son âge, sa ville d'origine. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne se rendait peut-être pas compte qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Santana venait tantôt d'Espagne, tantôt de Paris. A certains moments sa mère était physicienne, à d'autres elle était avocate. Parfois elle avait 2 frères, parfois elle venait d'avoir une petite sœur. Mais la vraie vérité était celle-ci: Elle venait du quartier Hispanique de Lima, sa mère était femme de ménage dans un motel et elle était la dernière d'une famille de 7 personnes. Se donner un peu de fierté et de prestige, voilà tout ce que faisait Santana. Mais alors, pourquoi devait-elle faire sa rentrée au lycée à McKinley et pas à Carmel comme tout son collège? McKinley coûtait cher, en plus! Où ses parents allaient-ils trouver l'argent? Et vu la situation géographique de ce lycée, elle serait obligée d'être en internat! Juste parce qu'elle avait compris que mentir c'était la survie? Non, Santana n'était pas folle, elle était juste réaliste. Mais sur ce sujet, elle ne pouvait pas mentir.

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont gratuites ! Et à mercredi prochain !**

**Claire, anciennement Young Porcelain et qui a changé de pseudo !**


	4. Blaine Anderson

**_A/N_**** : Bonsoir/B'jour, les gens ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas posté ce chapitre hier mais je n'étais pas chez moi de toute l'après-midi et donc c'était un peu dur d'avoir accès à mon ordinateur… MAIS, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les 2-3 autres ! Par rapport à l'épisode de Jeudi passé (WARNING : SPOILERS SEASON 4), cet épisode m'a tué… Et comment Blaine a pu faire ça à mon Kurtinou d'amour ? Grrrrrr, fais attention, GelPuppy ! Bref, Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre sur (tiens… Coïncidence ?) BLAINE ANDERSON ! Oh, et Mélanie, désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer ce chapitre ! Excuse-moi, sorry, sorry, sorry !**

**_Disclaimers : _****Je n'ai rien, juste les idées, et encore !**

**Sur ce, Enjoy et n'oubliez pas les Reviews !**

* * *

Il l'avait provoqué, Blaine l'a frappé. Comme chaque fois qu'on le critique soit sur sa famille soit sur son orientation sexuelle. Mais d'après ce qu'à dit le tribunal, c'était la fois de trop... Blaine avait juste compris les mots McKinley Academy dans le discours du juge pour enfant. Après ça, il leva les yeux au ciel... Pourquoi se fatiguer à lutter? Au moins, à McKinley il n'aura pas besoin de voler de la nourriture parce qu'il presque rien gagné en jouant de la guitare. "Quelle bande de salauds, pensait-il à chaque fois, je me casse le cul à vouloir un peu de bouffe et de chaleur et ces crétins continuent leur vie de Bourges en s'en foutant des autres...". C'était sur qu'être orphelin et SDF à 17 ans n'était pas la meilleure façon dont il espérait se voir. Et dire qu'il y avait seulement 3 ans, il était comme ces chiens de Bourges... Égocentrique, égoïste, radin, à s'en foutre royalement des misères du monde en étant trop occupé à regarder leur propre nombril. Mais ça, c'était avant le jour où tout a basculé pour lui. Le jour où il avait croisé cette paire d'yeux bleus qui exprimait la même douleur que lui. Et Blaine sentit quelque chose en lui qui le poussait à vouloir enlever toute la souffrance de ces yeux... Ces yeux appartenant à un garçon. Quelques semaines après son quinzième anniversaire, deux mois suivant le meurtre de ses parents, quand son regard croisa ces yeux de cristal appartenant au garçon le plus angélique qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il sentit que jamais il ne pourra aimer une personne de sexe féminin... Depuis cette fois, ce garçon le hantait, nuit et jour. Tantôt il en rêvait, tantôt il en faisait des cauchemars atroces. Malgré tout, Blaine ne perdait pas espoir de revoir cet inconnu qui l'avait tant marqué. Et étrangement, le brun sentait que c'était à la McKinley Academy que tout allait se jouer pour lui. « Ne jamais perdre espoir » c'était ce que sa mère lui disait tout le temps. Mais Blaine avait perdu espoir qu'un jour il serait heureux un jour encore. Pourquoi tout le monde était si injuste envers lui ? Pour Blaine, la McKinley Academy sera un cauchemar de plus sur sa liste déjà très longue. Il avait survécu à toutes les merdes que la vie lui avait promises pour l'instant. D'abord, son déménagement de la Nouvelle Orléans à Westerville car son père avait réussi à avoir le poste de patron de l'entreprise familiale, puis la faillite de cette même entreprise quelques mois après, se retrouver sans domicile à 14 ans avec ses parents, la reconversion de sa mère dans les arnaques en tout genre, puis son meurtre dans une ruelle après qu'une de ses affaire est foiré. Le suicide par overdose d'alcool par son père quelques jours après et enfin, la violence déjantée que Blaine avait enfoui au fond de lui et qui ressortait quand on le provoquait, même légèrement. Pour marrer, il se comparait à Hulk. Ce qui n'était pas faux… Mais s'il était Hulk, alors l'inconnu aux yeux de cristal serait sa Caiera. Peut-être, alors là, il pourra espérer s'il revoyait enfin ce bel ange à avoir une vie meilleure. En attendant, il était toujours là, assis sur cette foutue chaise, pendant que le tribunal pour mineur quittait la salle. Les gens présents lui lançant des regards peinés et pleins de pitié ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid à Blaine, perdu dans ses pensées. Le juge pour mineur s'approcha alors de lui, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule en lui murmurant : « Courage, fiston, courage ! » avant de quitter à son tour la salle… Laissant Blaine face à sa réalité : McKinley Academy sera un nouveau départ pour lui. Un signe d'espoir pour son Hulk.


	5. Sebastian Smythe

_**A/N**_** : Hey, je sais ça fait longtemps, mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration et franchement, là, il faut dire que RIB non-plus… Mais massacrer mon pauvre petit Klaine comme ça, ça devrait être interdit. Alors, faisons un sondage, qui est pour le retour d'un Klaine bien vivant ? Toi, toi, toi, ah bon, pas toi ? *pointe un Klissvolver* ah je me disais bien que tu étais Klainer aussi ! Bref, je sais que j'étais quasiment invisible ces derniers temps et je m'en excuse… Désolée. Mais bon, aussi, je m'excuse auprès de ma bêta pour cette fic. Bon, bref, voilà un autre chapitre de HOSS ! Et je m'excuse car, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, j'ai posté le mauvais chapitre... Et grâce à une amie, elle a réussi à supprimer le chapitre car je n'arrivais plus à démarrer mon ordinateur pour réparer mon erreur, je remercie d'ailleurs _littlesister _de m'avoir signalé mon erreur. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimers : Je ne possède rien… Ni rien, ri rien.**

* * *

Il n'était pas un garçon, pas dans sa tête en tout cas. L'esprit Sebastian a du se tromper de corps quand il a poussé son premier cri. Si c'était ça, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Par exemple le fait qu'il se sente mieux dans une robe avec une perruque et un homme accroché à son bras plutôt que d'être en jeans basket et sortir avec une fille... C'était pour oublier ça que Sebastian aimait trainer dans les bars gays. Au moins, avec tout ces hommes en manque d'affection ou qui veulent s'amuser pour une nuit, il pouvait oublier qu'il n'était pas "normal" et que personne ne l'acceptait tel qu'il était... Enfin, c'était ce que ces parents disaient quand il s'habillait en femme. Mais ce n'était que comme ça que Sebastian se sentait vraiment lui-même. Au lycée, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux... Avec son tempérament plutôt charmeur et bagarreur, il n'était pas accepté, les garçons l'insultant et les filles le trouvant trop... Lui-même, Sebastian se trouvait souvent seul pendant le déjeuner. Il mentait en disant que cela ne le touchait pas, il ne cessait de se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'eux mais ça ne marchait pas. Ses parents le trouvant souvent seul, se dirent que peut-être il était seul a cause de sa... Différence et que la soigner le rendrait plus heureux. Et quand Sebastian sut qu'il était inscrit à la McKinley Academy, ce fut le choc. Ses parents le considéraient carrément comme malade?! Est-ce que ce serait comme dans les films? D'après ce que Sebastian savait, McKinley Academy était un lycée pour gens qui avaient des "problèmes mentaux"... Des fous, des tueurs psychopathes, des médecins aussi fous que leurs patients! Voilà ce que Sebastian pensait de cette... McKinley Academy. Et ses parents, ses géniteurs, ceux qui l'avaient élevé, aimé, ces gens-la l'envoyaient là-bas?! Sebastian ne pouvait le croire... Quand il les avait interrogé, ils avaient répondu "C'est pour ton bien, fiston! On ne voulait pas y arriver la!". Foutaises. C'était pour le rendre normal que ses parents l'envoyait a la McKinley Academy, pas pour son bien! Juste pour que ses parents arrêtent de se faire juger pour avoir un fils qui ne se sentait que lui-même avec une robe. Mais Sebastian aimait sa différence. Il s'était renseigné, il n'était pas le seul... Les gens comme lui, il y en avait des tonnes. Certains avaient carrément franchi le pas et avaient changé de sexe grâce à la chirurgie. Mais Sebastian savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de demander une opération de la sorte à ses parents. Déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal à accepter son Coming-Out, jamais ils n'accepteraient de payer cette intervention le permettant de devenir femme... Même si son père était l'un des procureurs les plus riches et connus de tout l'Ohio. Il était la honte de la famille, voilà ce que son grand-père ne cessait de lui répéter. Il déshonorait les Smythe. A chaque réunion de famille, c'était le même discours. Mais Sebastian restait lui-même qu'importent les McKinley Academy, les parents incompréhensifs et les psychologues. Il restait gay, charmeur au sourire carnassier mais ayant une âme, plutôt féminine.


End file.
